1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporter device for jet skis and more particularly pertains to transporting jet skis and like devices on the rear of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailers for supporting a wide variety of objects behind a truck or car is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailers for supporting a wide variety of objects behind a truck or car heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting devices such as jet skis behind a truck, van or the like through trailers of wide varieties of design and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,620 to Koskovich discloses a multiple purpose trailer conveyance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,872 to White discloses a jet-ski dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,846 to Taylor discloses a jet ski transporter carriage and related methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,893 to Hart discloses a collapsible support and transport stand for personal watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,307 to Hollingworth discloses a mini boat/camping trailer.
In this respect, the transporter device for jet skis according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting jet skis and like devices on the rear of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved transporter device for jet skis which can be used for transporting jet skis and like devices on the rear of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.